


Passing Afternoon

by drjamband



Series: Jonesboro [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's already admired Leonard's jeans from afar once.  He won't be doing it again.  This time Leonard will know just how good he looks from the corner of the science room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Jonesboro" 'verse. Usually my summaries are a bit more straightforward but I didn't want to give everything away. Regardless of where the summary falls on the intrigue scale, I hope you enjoy!

It turned out that Leonard and Jim didn’t just share homeroom that second half of sophomore year when Jim moved to Jonesboro; they also shared first-level biology.  Jim sat at the four-top table in the very back right corner of the room, and Leonard sat at the one in front of him, back to Jim every day, every lesson.

Jim already knew he was a little bit in love with Leonard by the time the first lab rolled around.  The lab was nothing difficult---just flipping coins and making Punnett Squares---so Jim had ample time to notice the way Leonard’s blue jeans looked hugging his ass.  He spent the first five minutes of his lunch period in the third floor bathroom where no one ever went jerking off to the fresh memory of it.

\-----------

Junior year saw them in the same room for their anatomy and physiology class, and since Mr. Harlowe assigned tables, Jim ended up in the back right corner again with Leonard just in front of him.

It was dissection day and Leonard was wearing black skinny jeans.

Fuck.

Jim’s group was almost done the lab, so he carefully took his cellphone out of his bag and sent a text message to Leonard.

_I know you’re doing it on purpose._

Leonard felt his phone vibrate and looked at his pocket, pulling the phone out and opening the message.  

_Doing what?_

Jim scrunched his nose.

_Draping yourself all over the table like you’re on the cover of GQ.  Do you want me to jerk off in the third floor bathroom again?_

Leonard smirked as he typed his response.

_Maybe we could just fuck there instead._

Jim dropped his forehead to the table with a dull _thunk_.

\-----------

Jim stayed after school for a robotics meeting, so Leonard sat quietly at his desk doing homework.  His parents were still at work, so the house was quiet.  Leonard didn’t even stir when Jim came through the front door using the key Mr. and Mrs. McCoy had given him at the beginning of the school year.

Jim made his way up the stairs and pushed open Leonard’s bedroom door, swinging his bag off his back and letting it drop to the floor.  “On the bed.   _Now_.”  Leonard opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it when he saw the look in Jim’s eyes.  Instead, he obediently stood up and laid on the bed, staring up at Jim.  “I know you were teasing me today,” Jim finally said.  “It’s not even cold enough for jeans.  And the way you sat all class, pushing that ass towards me like you do when you’re begging for my cock.”  Leonard whimpered while Jim clenched his fists and took a moment to regain his control.  “I’m going to fuck you, Bones.  I’m gonna fuck you through the bed and through the goddamn floor.”

Leonard moaned almost wantonly as Jim’s words registered.  Jim finally got on the bed himself and kissed Leonard hard and rough, his tongue licking inside Leonard’s mouth like it held the best taste on Earth.  He wasted no time undressing both of them, throwing Leonard’s black jeans angrily against the wall.  Leonard would have laughed, or even just smirked, if Jim hadn’t been kissing him like he was trying to eat him.

The prep was quick and ruthless, Jim’s iron grip on the base of Leonard’s cock almost painful as normally gentle fingers jabbed his prostate.  Then suddenly Jim was inside him, breathing harshly and moving in soft thrusts.

Leonard enjoyed it for a moment before daring to speak.  “Thought you wanted to fuck me through the goddamn floor.”

Jim gritted his teeth and began pounding into the boy underneath him.  “Wanted it to last,” he gasped, even though they both knew there was no way it was going to, not with Jim wound so tight and Leonard so pliant underneath him.  Jim continued to thrust powerfully, shifting every now and then to find the right angle.

He hitched Leonard’s left leg a little higher on his hip and swiveled on the next thrust.  “Jim, there!” Leonard cried out.

Jim looked down to see Leonard’s eyes closed and his mouth open, harsh breaths escaping his lungs.  “Love it when you lose your mind underneath me, Bones,” he said, his voice nearing a whine.  

“Jim,” Leonard started.  “I’m gonna...gonna come.”

“Yeah, do it,” Jim replied.  “Come on yourself for me.”  Leonard came seconds later, muscles tightening as he released on his bare chest.

Jim was still pounding in and out, wanting it to go on for as long as possible.  “Come on, Jim,” Leonard encouraged.  “Let go.”

“Oh, fucking…” Jim trailed off.  “Gonna fucking come inside you.”  Suddenly Jim stumbled in his rhythm and his arms locked as he came, holding his breath until he remembered to let it out again.

He finally lowered himself onto the bed, hugging Leonard tight.  Leonard hugged back, rubbing Jim’s back and kissing the top of his head.  “You were pretty wound up,” he said.

“No thanks to you,” Jim mumbled into the pillow, and Leonard laughed.

“I’ll wear those jeans every day if it means coming home and doing this.”

Jim propped himself up and glared.  “You wanna give me a heart attack?”

Leonard chuckled and pulled Jim down for a kiss.  “Nah, I think I like having you around.”  

Suddenly the front door opened and the boys heard Mrs. McCoy call out for them.  “Lenny!  Jim!  You boys home?”

“Shit,” Jim said.

“Get dressed,” Leonard commanded, throwing Jim’s t-shirt at him and going for his jeans by the wall.

“Don’t you dare put those jeans on, Leonard McCoy,” Jim warned.

Leonard chuckled and put them on anyway, grabbing Jim’s ass on his way out the door.

“Oh, Lenny, I wasn’t sure if you were home,” his mom said when she saw him come down the steps.  “Where’s Jim?”

“He’s upstairs.  I’m sure he’ll be coming soon.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I ended with a joke involving the word "coming." Oh well.


End file.
